


Something New

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had never done anything like this before, not even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

“Noah, what’s going on?”

Luke turned his head to look up at Noah who was slowly wheeling Luke’s chair down the small path leading to Snyder pond. He took his time, careful not to lose sight of the path or bump into anything in the darkness.

“Nothing’s going on,” Noah said, amused by Luke’s poorly hidden impatience. “It’s a beautiful night. I figured it might be nice to spend some time together outside the house. Just the two of us.”

Just the two of us. Hearing those words seemed to brighten Luke’s mood considerably and a big smile broke out on this face.

“A date under the stars? Ahh, Noah. Who knew you could be such a romantic?”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Snyder,” Noah teased, enjoying the easy tone they had established between them. Luke had been pretty depressed after the accident and his smiles had been rare and far between. But over the last couple of days his mood seemed to have improved and Noah was relieved to see that. It hadn’t been easy to see Luke lose his spark.

It really was a beautiful night. The sky was covered with a blanket of stars, shining bright and clear. And just to make the night even more perfect, the full moon was lighting up the way for them as Noah carefully maneuvered Luke’s wheelchair the rest of the way to the pond.

He pushed Luke’s chair over to a nice spot near the water. Once there, he found one of the two blankets he’d brought and laid it out on the ground.

“You have really planned this, haven’t you?” Luke asked, sounding amused and slightly impressed.

“I definitely planned this. It’s not often I get the chance to have you all to myself.”

Luke laughed. “Yeah, the farm isn’t exactly the place for privacy, is it?”

“Not exactly, no.”

They definitely hadn’t had much time to themselves after they became boyfriends a few weeks earlier. Noah could easily count on one hand the number of times they had actually kissed. The farm was great, but there were people around _all the time_. And because of the wheelchair, Luke didn’t get out of the house much.

Noah looked down at the blanket, then up at Luke. “Let me carry you?” he asked, hoping his question wouldn’t upset Luke. The most difficult thing for Luke to accept after the accident was the loss of his independence and he didn’t like to be reminded of it. But apparently he realized that letting Noah help him was the best option this time, because after a moment’s hesitation he nodded, sending Noah a quick smile.

“Okay, put your arms around my neck,” Noah instructed as he bent down to Luke’s level.

Luke did as he was told and wrapped his arms firmly around Noah. Noah placed one arm around Luke’s back and the other one under his knees and carefully lifted him out of the wheelchair.

For a moment he held Luke in his arms, enjoying having him so close. He realized all of a sudden that this was probably the closest they had ever been. Having practically all of Luke’s body touching his own felt amazing. He could feel himself breathing faster, especially when his eyes locked with Luke’s, which were only a few inches away from his own.

Luke smiled a little, looking completely comfortable in Noah’s arms. He leaned forward a little so that their noses were touching.

“You are pretty amazing, Noah Mayer,” he whispered, kissing Noah gently on the lips. Noah felt himself responding automatically, kissing those soft lips back eagerly and allowing Luke’s tongue in when it asked for entrance.

Kissing Luke was the most wonderful thing in the world. Unfortunately it ended much too soon this time, when Noah’s arms started aching from carrying Luke for so long. Luke seemed to notice because he pulled away and motioned for Noah to put him down on the blanket.

Noah set Luke gently down on the ground and helped him get comfortable on the blanket. He took the other blanket he had brought and used it to cover Luke’s legs. It was a chilly evening and he didn’t want Luke to get cold.

“Um, Noah?” Luke asked. “This is really sweet and all, but what about you?”

“I’m good.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m pretty sure there’s room for both of us under here.” He lifted the edge of the blanket, signaling for Noah to join him. Noah didn’t hesitate for long. He wasn’t about to turn down a chance to sit closer to Luke.

They settled under the blanket together. “Wow, it really is a beautiful night,” Luke said quietly, looking up at the stars.

“Yeah,” Noah agreed, grabbing Luke’s hand that was lying next to his on the blanket. Luke’s hand was soft and warm. Noah let his thumb softly caress the knuckles before lifting the hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Just as he did, he looked up and met Luke’s eyes. Luke was staring at him, mesmerized. And Noah couldn’t stop himself. He let Luke’s hand go and instead grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hungrily.

They kissed longer this time, and Noah found himself getting lost in Luke. He didn’t want to ever stop kissing him; to ever have this feeling end. Luke seemed to feel the same way, if his soft moans were anything to go by. They were lying down on the blanket now and Noah couldn’t remember when they changed from the sitting position they’d been in earlier, but he really didn’t care.

Eventually Noah was forced to come up for air. He panted heavily for a couple of seconds. But he _really_ didn’t want to stop kissing Luke, and the satisfied sounds Luke had made earlier suddenly made him feel brave, made him want to give Luke even more pleasure. So he leaned down and kissed Luke again, but this time his lips only stayed on Luke’s mouth for a brief moment. Soon he started moving to the side, tracing small, light kisses over Luke’s cheek, towards his ear. He nuzzled the ear for a while, encouraged when he felt a shiver go through Luke. But he didn’t stay there for long either; instead he moved his lips lower, kissing a trail down Luke’s neck.

Luke moaned again when Noah found a particular sensitive spot on his neck. They had never done anything like this before, not even close. They had been forced to keep things pretty chaste until now, a result of the lack of privacy on the farm. But Noah wanted more than just sneaking quick kisses when no one could see them. And so far, he was very much enjoying this next little step they were taking.

He focused his attention on Luke’s neck for a long time, exploring, getting familiar with it. The skin there was so soft, and Noah sucked experimentally on a bit of skin, before gently lapping at it with his tongue. He wondered briefly if it would leave a mark. He kind of really hoped it would.

“God, Noah,” Luke moaned and Noah had to pull back for a moment to look at him. Luke had closed his eyes and there was a look of such utter contentment on this face that Noah felt his heart racing even more than it already did. _He’s so beautiful_.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could even attempt to stop them. Noah felt himself blushing furiously for a second, but then Luke opened his eyes and smiled up at him. And Noah decided that if he could make Luke smile like _that_ by saying such things, then damn, he would keep saying them.

He had to lean down again to kiss that smile. He was half on top of Luke now, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s warm body under him and the contrast it made to the chilly evening air around them. He moved down to Luke’s neck once more, wanting to find that spot again, that extra sensitive spot that he had found before. He searched around for it for a while with his lips and tongue, enjoying the taste of Luke’s skin. And then a long moan escaped Luke’s lips and Noah grinned against his neck. _Found it_.

Noah concentrated on that spot for a while, wanting nothing more than to make Luke feel good. And it seemed like he did a fairly good job at it because Luke was panting heavily now, his hands clutching Noah’s hair tightly. Noah was starting to get hard, very hard. He had to fight the urge to start rubbing himself against Luke. That was something he just couldn’t do. If he did, it wouldn’t be long before he came, and he was not about to let that happen while Luke was still paralyzed. That was something that Noah wanted them to experience together.

Just as Noah was about to pull away to put some much needed distance between them, something happened that neither of them expected. They both felt it, and Noah stiffened against Luke, staring at him with something he knew must be a pretty shocked expression. Luke only stared back at him, looking just as shocked. He lifted his head and moved his gaze down his body, as if to check if it had really happened.

“Was that-?” Noah started, and Luke nodded.

“Yes,” he replied breathlessly. “It was only for a second, but it was there. I felt it.”

Noah felt it too. Luke’s cock twitched. Not much – Noah probably wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t pressed so closely against Luke – but there was no mistaking it. There had been movement in the paralyzed part of Luke’s body.

Luke started grinning widely, looking up at Noah with a mix of wonder and amusement and complete joy on his face. And most importantly, there was hope in his eyes. He touched Noah’s cheek, letting his thumb caress it gently. “You’re making my body do things it shouldn’t be able to do,” he chuckled softly. He looked so happy at that moment, and Noah felt something new in his heart. Something different, unfamiliar. Something good.

He smiled and lay down next to Luke, draping the blanket back over them both. They were lying on their sides now, facing each other.

Luke grinned even wider. “Not bad for a first date.”

Noah had to smile, even though he could feel himself blushing too. “Yeah. I’d say we did pretty good.”

“Extremely good,” Luke corrected, moving his upper body a bit closer to Noah. Again their faces were only inches apart. “I have the best boyfriend in the world,” Luke whispered.

Noah shivered a little. He still got a thrill out of hearing Luke call him that. _Boyfriend_. Sometimes it all felt so surreal. That he was here, with Luke. Beautiful, perfect Luke, who actually wanted to be with him. Luke, who had been so badly hurt by Noah’s father, but who still wanted Noah to be his boyfriend.

An enormous amount of gratitude washed over him all of a sudden. Gratitude for the fact that Luke was here, after everything. He may not be able to move his legs, he may not be able to walk, but he was here. He was _alive_. And _that_ , that was everything.

He looked into Luke’s warm, brown eyes, saw that the light from the stars was reflected there, making them sparkle. And then that smile. The smile he knew was only for him.

Noah smiled back and wondered how life could possibly get any better than this.

THE END


End file.
